No Ordinary Love: The Grants'
by AccessGranted002
Summary: This story follows The Grant family out of the White House, as they try to live a normal life. It focuses mostly on the 4th Grant child, Raegan Grant. Her life as Fitz and Liv's middle child, to say. What can she do when the one person she loves, her parents don't accept!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay- Hey you guys. This story is about Liv and Fitz and the rest of the Grant family. We will mostly see Raegan Grant, because I chose to focus more on her, as she plays such an important role in this story. Teddy is in the picture but he is living with Mellie at the moment. We will see him soon. The family will be always about the Grants and their life as normal people.****_ As normal as they can be_****. If you want me to continue please hit up the reviews, if you think it's trash, let me know also in the reviews! Thanx for reading! Enjoy! **

The teacher went down her roll and called off each of her students who were present for the day. Homeroom on a Monday morning was always filled with talking of what happened over the weekend, guys trying to show off something new, and most students making up last minute homework.

"Grant, Raegan?" The teacher looked around and spotted her in the back talking loudly amongst her peers.

"Grant?"

The teacher yelled and finally got her attention.

"Yes?" The girl looked straight ahead, brown eyes bulked like her mother.

"I mean present." Raegan finally said as the other students looked on, she turned her head towards the window, ashamed she had been called out in front of everyone.

"Yeah, bastard child is here." Jason, one of the bullies yelled from the other side of the room that sent the class in an uproar.

"Jason, get out now!"

The teacher yelled fiercely. Everyone got quiet. The teacher turned her head towards Raegan. She nodded letting her know she was okay. She had grown accustomed to being the President's and DC's top fixer, _"Bastard Baby!_" She pouted her plump lips as they quivered but wiped away her tears quickly. Her uncle Harrison always told her, "Gladiators don't cry!" And that's what she was, a gladiator.

"Alright class, let's open our history books to chapter 12, we are discussing presidents this week.

"As if this week couldn't start off any worse", Raegan mumbled to herself.

* * *

Raegan spotted the black tinted truck outside of the school, she watched as Tom opened the backdoor for her as she climbed in.

"Ms. Raegan, how was school?"

"Tom, I've told you just call me Rae. You make me sound older than I am."

"Now you know I can't do that Ms. Raegan", Tom smiled and closed the door.

"School was so bad Tom. I hate high school already!"

"Mam, you just started high school last month. Your peers should be flocking to hang with you, you're gorgeous and smart like your parents. Please don't tell your father I said that." Tom winked in the mirror at her.

"Oh Tom, if you only knew they are the reasons I have no friends." She mumbled.

* * *

Raegan climbed out of the backseat and was greeted by her big brother Gerry getting out of his car. "Gerry, what are you doing here?" "I came to spend time with my favorite little sister and brothers. Shh, don't tell Karen I said that." "I heard that Ger. You better be glad I love these munchikins as much as you do!" "Kar, OMG! You're here too! Dad is going to be so surprised for his birthday." "I know because I would miss it, come let's go find Mom and Dad."

They walked in the house and heard the noise coming from the living room. Raegan spotted her parents laying on the floor playing with the twins. The new babies were a shock to everyone but they grew to love them deeply. Taylor and Tommy were the best new additions to the family they could ask for. Olivia had finally gotten rid of the baby weight after just giving birth two months ago and was considering going back to work at OPA soon. Fitz had become a stay at home dad and took care of his family since he had missed out on so much being president for eight years. Raegan was born during that time as him and Liv were President and First Lady and decided during his last year they would move down south and start a new life.

"President and First Lady." Gerry yelled, teasing his parents as he always did. They turned around and spotted their kids standing in the doorway.

"OMG, you're all here. How did you..? When?" Liv asked as she got up from the floor, hugging and kissing them individually.

"Well Mom, I stay here sooo.." Raegan teased as she went to sit with her brother and sister on the floor.

"Not you smart mouth." Liv teased.

"Well, we wanted to surpise Dad for his birthday. So Happy Birthday, old man." Gerry teased as he gave his father a big bear hug.

"Thanks, Ger. But hey, can we not say old man around Liv. She might actually start to believe that." He winked at Liv.

"Hmm.." Liv said as she gave him a smile that was reserved just for them in the bedroom and he knew what that meant.

"I'll show you an old man tonight." He whispered in Liv's ear and walked down the hall with Gerry and Karen talking about school. He turned his head around just in time to see her put her open her eyes as a smiled crossed her face, he still had the ability to turn her on after all this time.

* * *

After the family celebrated Fitz's birthday together as a family, they went into the living room to watch a movie together before they all called it a night.

"I think I'm going to take it in for the night." Raegan yawned as she got up from her side of the enormous sofa, that was made specifically for the Grant family.

"Goodnight babe." Liv and Fitz said as they kissed Raegan goodnight.

"Raegan, wait. I'll walk with you okay." Karen yelled as she said her goodbyes and took off upstairs with Rae.

"So who's the boy?" Karen asked as she closed Rae's bedroom door.

"Boy? What boy?" Raegan turned her face as she tried to hide her face because as soon as Karen saw it she would know she was lying.

"Come on Rae. You've been texting all day and smiling when your phone rings. Mom and Dad might not have noticed but I did. So who is it?"

"Okay, okay, Sam."

Karen smiled. She loved being right. "I knew it. How old is he?"

"He's old enough, okay. Let it go!" Rae hopped in her queen size bed as she played on her iPad.

"Come on Rae, I know you are not going to talk to Mom about this stuff. So atleast talk to me. Please. Please. I'll keep it a secret."

"Okay fine." Raegan sat her iPad down and motioned for Karen to come get in bed.

"Well" she said "he's a 12th grader.."

"Rae, OMG! Dad would die, how did.."

"Karen, I swear to God I will stop talking if you interrupt me and you promised not to tell."

"Okay fine. Go ahead with the story."

"He's a senior named Sam on the basketball team. He has these blue eyes that make me melt when I see him. He's tall and athletic. He doesn't hang around a crowd of people and he's very smart. He's quiet and reserved, stays to himself mostly. We are so much alike. I like him already and we've known each other for a month. He's asked me out on a date this Friday but I don't know if I'm going."

"Why not? He seems legit, Rae."

"Because I would have to tell Mom and Dad I want to go on a date and Dad is going to say I can't date until I'm 30. I'm in 9th grade, he's in 12th. So NO! I think I'll just skip that conversation."

"Come on Rae, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. How about you tell them you are staying with me Friday and I'll vouch for you. And then you could go out on this date."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes, only if you promise to be back no later than 11. But Tom, he won't be on duty would he?" Karen asked.

"No, Mom and Dad lets him off on the weekends." "Okay cool, so he knows about our parents right? President and Fixer?"

"Yeah, his Dad has a picture with our Dad at home. So it's cool. Thanks Ker."

"No problem baby sister."

* * *

"OMG Fitz" Olivia moaned into his ear as he took her legs higher above his shoulder. "Harder baby. Faster. OMG!"

Olivia tried to turn but Fitz had her locked in with his knee as he continued to pump long strokes of his dick inside of her.

"Oh baby, you feel so good. Damn Liv!"

He pressed his two fingers inside her and tasted her as he pumped. He grabbed one of her breast in his mouth and sucked hard. Liv eyes rolled into the back of her as she lost control of her body, completely surrendering herself to Fitz.

"Fitz, I'm so close baby."

"Me too, baby."

Fitz turned her around with one quick move as she laid on her stomach. He slowly slide his member into Liv's round ass as she moaned into the pillows.

"Faster baby."

He pumped into her as fast as he could and finally she screamed out in pleasure as he came next and fell on top of her. They stayed in that position for a few minutes and Fitz rolled over and grabbed Liv in his arms.

"Happy Birthday, sweetite," Liv said.

"Thank you sweet baby. So who's the old man now?" Fitz asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Definitely not you." Liv laughed as she snuggled into his arms and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed by smoothly as the rude comments about her and her family decreased. Reagan and Sam conversations finally graduated from texting to late not conversations. Olivia sensed something new about her daughters but brushed it off as a "teenager thing." She and Fitz had the twins to look after once the nanny left in the evening. Liv and Fitz took a moment to relax while the twins were asleep in the nursery and talk.

"Liv, what's on your mind? You've been really quiet today."

"What? No, I haven't." Liv moved her arm around Fitz waist and snuggled into his chest.

"As much as I love our cuddle time, I love our honest time as well. No secrets, Liv. What's on your mind?"

"I've just been thinking about Rae."

"What's wrong with her?" Fitz moved up on the couch now with a look of concern. Rae and Fitz had always bonded as a baby and she always ran to Daddy before Mommy for anything. It was safe to say she was a Daddy's girl.

"Nothing serious Fitz. She just seems different. I'm thinking it's a boy."

"Oh no, Liv. We are not having this discussion. Rae knows she's not allowed to date until she's 30. No boys for my girls. I'm the only man in her life." Fitz smiled proud of himself for making such beautiful Grant babies.

"Oh Fitz stop! You're being unreasonable. But it's probably me just being a mom. I'll talk to her tonight." Liv said. She knew it was more but she could never have this conversation with Fitz.

"So about finishing what we started last night.." Fitz began to kiss down her kneck.

"Fitz stop. Rae will be home any minute now. We've traumatized her enough one time." Liv moved her neck to allow him more access. Just as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Rae screamed as she threw her bags on the floor and went straight to the refrigerator.

"See, told you." Liv said as she quickly got up and headed towards the refrigerator.

"This is not over Liv," Fitz mumbled as he turned on the tv.

* * *

"Hey mom!" Rae turned around and found Liv leaning against the counter.

"Hey baby. How was school?"

"It was okay."

"Just okay? Come on, you're a freshmen in high school. There should be some stories. Cafeteria gossip, schoolwork, or boys?" Liv snuck in as she cut Rae's apple for get to snack on. Raegan turned around and looked her mother in her eyes. She knew her Mom would figure it out before Dad did and it was even harder to lie to her.

"Oh Mom, no!" Raegan shook her head as she took the apple from her mother's hand.

"I'm just being a regular high school freshmen minus the secret service."

"Babe, we're sorry about that. But you know why they're needed. Daddy's a..."

"Former president and you're a Fixer. Please don't remind me." Raegan's phone beeped with a text. She left it on her back pocket, not wanting her mom to ask her any questions.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Liv asked as she pulled out pans for dinner.

"Naw. Just probably an email from school. I'm going to go upstairs and kiss the twins and do homework. Is that okay?"

"Yeah baby sure. Dinner will be ready shortly." Liv kissed her forehead as Rae grabbed her books.

"So Daddy doesn't get a kiss?" Fitz appeared at the kitchen door. Leaning against the wall with his arms stretched reaching for his little girl.

"Of course Dad." Rae rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him on the jaw.

"Love you sweetheart. Go gladiator some homework."

"Dad! Don't ever say that again. It's sounds weird coming from you. That's mom's thing." Rae said and left from the kitchen.

"Did your daughter just call me weird?" Fitz asked as he helped Liv prepare dinner.

"Oh so now she's my daughter? Liv giggled as she boiled water for the noodles.

"She is. She's all you. Scary." Fitz says and shook his head. "So we're having my favorite for dinner?" Fitz smiled as he hugged Liv from the back.

"Yes. We're having spaghetti for dinner. Now stop or I will never finish dinner. Go check on your twins upstairs, it should be almost time for a bottle."

Fitz grabbed two bottles from the refrigerator.

"Ok, so now they're my twins?" Fitz laughed and threw a grape at her face. Liv laughed and continued to cook.

"Yes, because you all are so needy!"

"Love you Liv!"

"Love you more Fitz!"

* * *

They all sat around the dinner table talking and laughing about their favorite television shows and the latest entertainment news. Liv and Fitz always promised to have dinner together as a family during the week. Fitz was determined not to miss any more of his children lives. Raegan was finishing her dinner when she decided this would be a good time time to pop the question. Considering tomorrow was Friday and she had waited long enough to ask.

"So, I was wondering if I could spend Friday night with Karen? We're having a sleepover, just us two, and we'll stay up and paint each other's nails and watch romance movies. Yeah all of that." She managed to get all out without taking a breath. Another thing she learned from her mother.

"Yeah sure why not?" Fitz smiled at his daughter. "You all need some sister bonding time. That way I can go get Teddy from Mellie's this weekend and we "men" hang out."

"Mom? You're okay with it right?"

"Umm, yeah." Liv continued to feed Taylor. She looked in her daughter's eyes and felt instantly she was lying. She knew at that moment something else was going on. Her gut never lied.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"Yeah Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's fine. I was just wondering why you waited so last minute to tell me. Karen didn't even call to ask me, she usually never forgets stuff like this. But it's fine, I'll call her once the twins are asleep."

"Okay." Reagan smiled and took a bite out of her bread.

Liv had called Karen to confirm their plans, once the twins were asleep, and they both gave the same story. Liv found it odd but decided not to push them on it. They'd never lied to her before so she decided to believe them.

"My gut is wrong sometimes." She mumbled and climbed into bed under her snoring husband.

* * *

Friday at school seemed to pass slower than usual. Rae was nervous and excited about hanging with Sam on tonight. They text during their lunch break.

Sam: 2nite right?  
Rae: yes! cnt wait! ;)  
Sam: don't forget to send me your address where to pick u up 2nite.  
Rae: ok. txt u after skool.

School finally ended and just like clockwork, Tom stood outside waiting for her to get inside the car.

"How was your evening mam?"

"It was great! Ready to see my big sis."

"Yes, I was told you would be staying with Ms. Karen tonight?"

"Yes. Stuff is already packed and in the trunk."

"Well let's go!"

They finally arrived at Karen's condo. She was finishing her internship in law school and had a job offer awaiting her next year. Tom took Rae'a bags to the front door as the door stretched open.

"Reagan! You're here finally. She ran and hugged her big sister. Oh hey Tom."

Rae and Karen said their goodbyes to Tom as he pulled out of the yard and made sure he was out of sight before closing the door.

"So when will he be here?"

"I text him your address, he said at 7. I need you to do my makeup. I need my hair curled. I need.."

"Woah! Baby sis. Slow down. It's a date not prom. I got you." Karen smiled and escorted her to the bathroom. Hours later after putting the finishing touches on her hair, Rae looked herself over in the mirror.

"Baby Pope!" Karen smiled.

And she was. She had her hair curled like her mother would wear hers. She wore her blue jeans and black Steve Madden boots with the heels. And a polo sweatshirt.

"Thanks Ker. Let me call mom. She's going to be calling soon."

"Hey mom, was just letting you know that me and Karen are having a great time already. Talk to you guys tomorrow. Love you."

" I left a voicemail, she didn't pick up. Okay it's 7, where is.."

*Ding, dong.*

"There he is. Go get it Kar, I have to grab my purse."

Karen ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey, you must be Rae's sister, Karen, right?" Sam stood at the door wearing a baby blue Polo shirt and dark blue jeans. His eyes were as dreamy as Rae described them to be.

"Right." She accepted his handshake. Just as Rae said, he was gorgeous.

"Come on in she's ready. So I didn't catch your name."

"Sam. Samuel Ballard."

"Okay, I'm ready." Rae called as she walked in the room.

"You look gorgeous Rae." He kissed her hand.

"Thank you."

"Karen, we're leaving. What's wrong, looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing. You crazy kids have a good time. Be back by 11 Rae."

"I will, I will. Thanks again sis." She kissed Karen and left out the door.

*flashback*

"..So I didn't catch your name."

"Sam. Samuel Ballard."

*end flashback*

"OH SHIT! What have I gotten myself in to." As she closed he door, eyes big with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, are you enjoying your meal?" Sam asked Raegan as they sat at a seafood restaurant. He had made reservations for the best seafood place in town when he learned Rae loved seafood as much as him. It was a casual atmosphere where they could look nice and also comfortable as they ate. Rae smiled towards Sam as she finished her last shrimp.

"I love it. You chose the best spot, my parents would never come here."

"Why not?"

"My mom is allergic to seafood."

"Oh, I got you. My Dad and I love it. We eat it together whenever he's home." Sam picked up his cup and sipped on his tea.

"What do you mean whenever he's home?"

"He works a lot, a lot. He's home on Sunday's though. And we have dinner and watch football. I'm used to it. He's a good father."

"What about your mother? You've never mentioned her."

"She died when I was little." Sam said as he watched Rae's facial expression change to one of sadness and shocked. "It's fine don't worry about it. I didn't know her."

"Omg! Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry like that."

"No, it's fine. We're getting to know each other right?" Sam smiled as his dimples appeared on his face. His blue eyes were breath taking as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Right." Rae smiled.

"So tell me about you, how is it being a first daughter and all?" He smiled and laughed.

"Oh, you're funny. But it's cool. A lot of men in black suits around you constantly, Dad is over protective, Mom fixes scandal, and a house full of brothers and sisters. What is there to tell?" Rae smiled as she took a sip of her water.

"Okay, then." Sam laughed. "So did you ask your Dad how he knows my Dad?"

"Umm.. no. You ready to go?"

"Sure, let me pay for this food and we can go walk around the park. Is that fine?"

* * *

Raegan smiled and shook her head yes. She really didn't want to get into that conversation, especially having to tell Sam her parents didn't know where she was. They finally made their way to the park. The car ride was silent, not an awkward silence but more of a thinking of what to say next.

Sam finally broke their silence as they sat on the bench. "So, I'm guessing your parents don't know where you are? That's why you changed the subject so quickly in the restaurant right?"

"How did you..." Rae looked shocked.

"Come on Rae. I'm more than just good looks." Sam gave her one of his signature smiles and she melted. "Why didn't you tell them about us? I told my Dad I was out tonight but didn't say where. I'm basically grown now. But you're still young, I don't need your Dad to call the entire armed forces looking for us tonight." Sam laughed.

Rae laughed and shook her head. You have a way with words mister. And age is nothing but a number. I'm mature, probably more mature than you." Rae turned her head towards the water as she watched the waves in the lake grow and then come back down again.

"Look Rae, I didn't mean it like that. It's just I don't want to start US off on a lie. Hey Rae, look at me." Sam turned Rae's face around. "I like you, a lot. I don't care about who your parents are, your age, or race. When I see you, I only see you. A strong, smart, and brave woman. I want this to work. Do you?"

Raegan shook her head yes. Unable to speak words as his speech had taken her completely off guard. She had her eyes closed as she opened them to see his lips come down to hers. She moved her head.

"No. I can't." Rae said as she got up. "It's almost eleven. I told my sister I would be back by then. Can you?" As she pointed towards the car.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's good."

* * *

They arrived at her sister's house. She turned towards Sam in the car. "I've never kissed a boy. I've never been with a guy before."

"I'll wait for you Rae. As long as you need." He pulled her hands towards his as he squeezed it and kissed the top of it. She felt a sense of relief that she'd gotten that off her chest.

"Thank you."

"I'll walk you to the door."

They had just exited the car when her sister's door opened. And it was not her sister who was waiting for her at the door.

"MOM?" What are you doing here?" She let go of Sam's hand and walked towards her mother.

"Rae, don't talk to me right now. I can't believe you lied to me." Olivia said.

"Mom, let me explain."

"Rae, get in the house now. We'll discuss this later."

Rae looked at her mom one last time as she ran towards the house and slammed the door. She came face to face with Karen.

"How could you Karen?" Rae screamed as tears ran down her face.

"Rae, I'm sorry but you don't understand the history there. I had to, I'm sorry." Karen went towards Rae but Raegan moved backwards.

"Get away from me. I hate you!" Rae ran towards the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

"Ms. Pope, I'm sorry." Sam said. He was terrified being in her presence. He learned so much about the "Great Olivia Pope" in high school and from the internet and he knew she was the one not to be crossed.

"It's Mrs. Grant. Now, why are you with my daughter? Does your Dad know?"

"You know my Dad?" Sam asked shocked.

"Of course I know Jake Ballard. Now I ask again, why are you with my daughter?" Olivia had her arms folded as she stood outside in the cold awaiting his answer.


End file.
